FSA
by SweetSilverKitsune
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke get lost in the woods, they slowly realise they might want more than just friendship. SasuNaru NOTICE: Please look for this under the penname: Thistles and Sakura Blossoms
1. White Showers

**Well, this is my first fanfic, so I'm not sure if its all that great. Anyways, I really don't have much to say yet, except….enjoy the story!**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, though, it really won't show until later.**

**Rating: M (just incase)**

**Warning: Yaoi. This is a boyXboy story. Don't like, don't read. Also, possibly some mild cursing.

* * *

**

_**Flushed Snow Angels**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**White Showers

* * *

**_

_What now?_ The thought registered faintly but disappeared almost instantly. Everything was still, almost soothing in the dark house. The shades were pulled closed and only a few stray shards of light crept into the confines of the various rooms. A gentle tick-tock could be heard from the wall clock in the living room. Sleep tugged at his senses but before he was able to fade fully into the darkness the sound came again. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he noted that it was louder and more furious this time and he finally realized it was the sound of someone knocking on a door. Few precious seconds ticked by before the pounding sounded again, accompanied by a loud yell.

"Teme!! Come on, wake up already!!!" Groaning, he suppressed the urge to roll over and smother his head under his pillow. Only one person called him teme. And if he was here, there was bound to be trouble. Finally stumbling out of bed, the boy walked over to a nearby mirror and gazed lazily into it. Emotionless onyx eyes tainted with the last fibers of sleep stared back at him. The raven locks of hair were ruffled and stood up at weird angles and the pale porcelain skin seemed to glow slightly despite the shadows engulfing the room. He raised a hand halfheartedly and tried to smooth the dark locks into some sort of submission. He paused, smirking to himself as he heard the boy outside shout again, clearly irritated he was taking his sweet time to answer the door.

After a few moments, the boy made his way over to a nearby wardrobe and looked for something to wear. He picked out a black long sleeved shirt and a gray short sleeved tee to wear over it along with a pair of faded black jeans. After he was dressed, the raven-haired boy walked down the steps and towards the front of the house. He hadn't heard any noise for awhile and he vaguely wondered if the boy had left. Apparently he wasn't that fortunate. As he opened the door, he had to step aside to keep from getting trampled.

"Watch it dobe" he called out in an irritated voice. He watched the boy turn around to glare at him after almost tumbling over a chair. Inwardly smirking at the boy's expression, he leaned casually against the doorframe, folding his arms across his chest. "Well?"

--------------------

Naruto stretched lazily, stifling a large yawn. His night cap slid off his head and fell on the floor, though, the boy could care less. He rubbed at his sleep filled eyes before turning to look at his window. There were a few beams of light seeping in from around the curtains and it took a second before he realized that it seemed unusually bright, almost white.

Curiously, he rolled out of bed and walked over to the window, pulling the curtains open in a quick, fluid motion. A second later he regretted his choice and stumbled backwards, groping for something to help shield the blinding light. When his eyes finally adjusted, he let out a small gasp as he saw the reason for the extra brightness. The surrounding buildings were decorated with a thick layer of white snow and the small flakes were still falling at a slow and steady pace, dancing lightly on the occasional breeze. Naruto felt excitement bubble up inside him. He hated the cold of winter, but somehow when there was snow involved it seemed less irritating. His mind started working out all the fun things he could do with his friends. They could have snowball fights, build things like forts or sculptures, and even go skating. Skating, Naruto thought with a smirk. He searched for some clean clothes to wear, tossing things aside like a tornado in his haste. Not that it made much difference. His room was already messy and had been for awhile.

--------------------

Naruto walked slowly down one of Konoha's main streets. His hands were stuffed into his jeans pockets and a pout was clearly visible on his face. He had tried nearly all of his friends' places and they were either out on missions, errands or had other activities in mind (for instance, _staying indoors_). He gave a small sigh and looked around. He orange shirt was slightly visible near his neck and he quickly zipped his black hoodie the rest of the way up as a crisp breeze tried to play against his collar bone. His pale blue jeans were already dampening at the snow and his feet were starting to feel cold. He brushed absentmindedly at the snowflakes clinging to his golden hair and continued to walk, his brow furrowed in thought.

Naruto neglected to notice where his feet were taking him. He had been walking for a long time and when he finally stopped, he found himself in the abandoned section of town where the Uchiha clan used to reside. He almost smacked himself in the head but then decided to go with a small chuckle instead. There was once person he had not asked yet. Well, he could figure what the answer would be. Still, it would be fun to see how far he could push Uchiha's buttons. A smirk played on his face as he turned up a road and headed for the Uchiha manor.

--------------------

Naruto stomped his foot in a mix of anger and frustration. Sasuke had to be home. Where else would he be? He knew the boy must be doing this on purpose. Naruto had been standing outside hammering on the front door for what seemed like hours. A small growl rose in his throat and he was about to leave when he heard a small click from behind him. He quickly figured that once Sasuke realized it was him, if he hadn't already, he would make him stand outside to talk. Then, whenever Sasuke got sick of him, he would just slam the door and go back to whatever he was doing. _Probably sleeping_, he thought with a snicker. Blinking back to reality, he decided to go with the first thing that came to his mind. When the door started to open, Naruto barreled towards it, intending to make it inside before Sasuke could say anything.

_Well, it worked_, Naruto thought as he charged into the house. Sasuke had ducked out of the way at the last second, a small smirk on his face. "Watch it dobe." He scowled as he heard the cold, monotonous voice, laced with some irritation and mocking. Naruto skidded to a halt, narrowly avoiding painful contact with a piece of furniture. He felt another growl rise in his throat. It was clear now. Sasuke was definite smirking. He spun around to face the Uchiha, glaring defiantly at him despite the small flush on his cheeks.

The raven-haired boy was leaning against the doorframe eyeing him with amusement. His arms were folded at his chest and he tapped his fingers light on his arm before cocking his head to the side. "Well?"

--------------------

"Well? What do you want dobe?" Sasuke was still smirking as he eyed the blonde. He suppressed a snicker at the flush on the boy's cheeks and returned to glaring back at the cerulean eyes. When the boy made no move, he gave an annoyed sigh and closed the door. Walking past the blonde, he made his way to the kitchen where he set about making some tea. After a few moments, Naruto seemed to snap back to reality. He was still glaring, and his eyes had followed Sasuke's movements, but for some reason his mind seemed to have momentarily shut off. Shaking his head, he cursed inwardly at himself and quickly pushed back his mild irritation. After all, hadn't he come to annoy Sasuke and not the other way around?

Naruto made his way into the kitchen to find Sasuke sitting at the table reading a book and simultaneously sipping some tea. When he entered, Sasuke glanced momentarily at him before returning to the book. Naruto fought back a smart remark and instead walked over to the counter. He fixed himself his own cup of tea, his mind halfheartedly daring Sasuke to say something. When the boy said nothing, Naruto gave a small frown before going over to the table and sitting down across from Sasuke.

For a few minutes Naruto just sat there, fidgeting whenever he wasn't sipping some tea. He had been watching Sasuke who hadn't budged except to turn a page in the book or bring his own cup to his lips. Naruto mentally gave himself a smack on the head. What was he doing? He didn't have any reason to be so quiet. He straitened up in his seat and glanced out the window.

"Sasuke…." The raven-haired boy didn't look at Naruto but he did stop reading. Naruto's gaze was still focused out the window, watching the snow falling softly. He seemed to get lost again in his thoughts and it was a moment before he continued. "Well…I was just wondering… you wanna go skating with me?" Naruto glanced over at Sasuke. Truth be told, he really didn't feel like arguing that day. He just wanted a friend to hang out with and have some fun. Sasuke's eyes met the blonde's and after a moment he gave a small sigh. Naruto couldn't help but beam, smirking at the same time in his head. He could tell that Sasuke wasn't to up to fighting either.

--------------------

Sasuke tapped his fingers impatiently on his arm, waiting for the blonde to say something…anything. The boy however just stood there, glaring back at him with a flustered look on his face. His gaze swept over him for a moment. He was wearing jeans and a black hoodie. He noted that both seemed damp and it only took a second for Sasuke to spot the few white flakes nested in the boy's blonde spikes. _Hmmm. It must have started snowing sometime last night_. His gaze returned to the boy's blue eyes and he waited a few more minutes for the boy to speak. _Damn Naruto_, he grumbled in his head. The blonde still hadn't said anything and Sasuke's patience was starting to run thin. He sighed and closed the door then decided he'd go make himself some tea_. It might be a while before he comes to_, he thought with a smirk, remembering how little it took to throw the boy off.

Sure enough, Sasuke had time to fix his tea and sit down with a book. He had already made it a couple chapters when the blonde walked into the room. He glanced up for a split second but resumed reading his book before the boy noticed. It wasn't long before he felt the blonde's gaze rest on him, but he didn't look up from the book. The blonde walked over to the counter and in a second Sasuke registered that he was fixing himself some tea. When the boy returned to the table and sat down, he expected him to start rambling about something. To his mild surprise however, Naruto just sat there silently. He could tell the blonde was watching him and he was about to snap at him when he felt the blue eyes move away.

"Sasuke…" At the mention of his name, Sasuke stopped reading the book and waited for the boy to continue. He wondered why he was being so quite. _Maybe he has something on his mind_, he thought to himself. He heard the blonde's voice again and although it was a little hesitant, it seemed like it did in fact belong to the ever sunny boy. "Well…I was just wondering…you wanna go skating with me?" Sasuke looked up and his eyes connected with the bright blue ones. There was a smile on the blonde's face and his eyes sparkled hopefully.

Sasuke felt something inside him stir and he immediately cursed to himself. Why, why did Naruto have to be so damn cute sometimes? Always happy about something. He gave an exasperated sigh and set down his book, catching the look of triumph in the blonde's eyes.

"Skating, huh? Fine dobe. Give me a minute." Sasuke stood up from his chair and went to get his coat. As soon as he was out of the room, he smirked as he heard the giddy yell from the kitchen.

**--------------------**

**--------------------**

**Well, whatcha think? Please review. Feel free to flame. Just be nice about it. ---flees to secret hiding spot---**


	2. Author's Note

To all my dear reviewers, thank you so much. I'm glad that you like the story so far.

I'm sorry I haven't updated. I haven't died or anything, however my computer did. _-glares-_

I lost all the work I had on this story and I couldn't get online for several months. When I did get a new computer, I did try getting on, but I was so busy with school and other stuff I didn't really get around to it. I'm very, very sorry. _-begs for forgivness-_

I have a new account now that my friend set up for me to try to get me writing again. The penname is Thistles and Sakura Blossoms. I just finished a Kingdom Hearts story and it made me think of this. I have a friend who likes SasuNaru so I wanted to try and finish it for her (as well as all of you too). So, so, so...I'm going to put this up on the new account and I'm gonna to try my hardest to get the next chapter up before the weekend is over. -cheers-

Again, I am very sorry I haven't gotten to this sooner. Hope you still wanna read it though.

-sets to work on new chapter-

Bye for now

Becky


End file.
